staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Colombo" (1) - serial prod. USA 11.30 Orle gniazdo - wojskowy program dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 ROK 2048: Efekt cieplarniany 13.40 Eko-Lego 14.00 Nie tylko dinozaury 14.15 Trzydzieści na pięćdziesiąt, czyli punkt wyjścia 14.35 Zwierzęta świata "Tajemnicza przyroda" (4): "Ostoja życia w Kamieniołomie" 15.10 Taki pejzaż: Krajobrazy nadmorskie (cz. I) 15.35 Najlepsi na start! - czyli 1500 sekund ze zwierzętami - teleturniej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant, w programie film z serii ,,3, 2, 1 - Contact" 17.00 Teleexpress 18.10 Takie były kiedyś zabawy- Wojciech Siemion wspomina zabawy z okresu dzieciństwa 18.20 I jeszcze raz - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 "Tęczowy Mini-Box" 19.10 Wieczorynka: "Wesoła siódemka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Colombo" (1) - serial prod. USA 21.45 Tylko w Jedynce 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Reporter 23.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - film animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet 10.00 Simply Red "Let me take you home" - Koncert w Manchester Polytechnic School of Theatre -1990 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Aktualności Dwójki 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 Jak przeżyć do pierwszego 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - film animowany prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle 19.00 Bez znieczulenia 19.15 "Odlecieć stąd" (13) 20.00 Wielka piłka 20.45 Cienie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Studio Sport 21.45 Powtórka z przeszłości 22.00 Teatr Sensacji: "Akcja V" (4): "Specjalne wigilijne danie"! 23.00 "Czerwona Dynastia" (1) "Synowie Rewolucji" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Jutro w programie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Different Strokes — serial komediowy 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Pełna chata — serial komediowy USA 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.-komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hunter — serial krym. 0.30 Fashion TV — mag. mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 9.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych w Niemczech 10.00 Tajski kickboxing 11.00 Golf PGA — magazyn 11.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Baseball 1992 Major League, Los Angeles — San Francisco 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Golf PGA, europejski turniej Volvo, Plaget Belgian Open 17.00 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 17.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 18.00 Tenis, turniej Krafta, kobiety — migawki 18.30 Tenis, niemiecka Bundesliga — finały 19.30 Brazylijska piłka nożna, Liga Sao Paulo 20.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, runda 8, Albaceti, Hiszpania 21.30 Piłka nożna w Ameryce Południowej — magazyn 22.00 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii, migawki 22.30 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 24.00 Golf PGA, Piaget Belgian Open 0.30 Wyścigi motorówek 1.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — 5 teledysków wybranych przez wdzów 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, fragmenty koncertów, rozmowy w studiu, spotkania z artystami 21.30 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn 8.50 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — mag. infor. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 15.00 Szef — serial USA 16.00 Hans Mester — talk show 17.00 Riskant! — telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Anioł dla Felixa — serial RFN 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 22.15 Lasalter — ang. film sensac., 1983 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Baretta — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.20 Hans Meiser 4.15 Explosiv 4.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny SAT 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi — serial tv 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt — gra słów (powt.) 9.30 Hotel — serial tv (powt.) 10.20 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów (2) — film fab. USA (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny — telegra 12.45 Telegiełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial tv 14.30 Sąsiedzi — serial tv 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Hotel — serial tv 16.00 MacGyver — serial tv 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Idź na całość! — gra 18.15 Bingo — gra 18.45 Wiadomości i pogoda 19.00 Wiadomości sportowe 19.20 Koło fortuny — telegra 20.15 Wolffs Revier — serial tv 21.15 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! — potyczki słowne, na żywo 22.50 Wiadomości i sport 23.00 The Beast (Bestia) — film wojenny USA, 1988 0.50 MacGyver 1.45 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 2.15 Zapowiedzi programowe 2.25 Telegazeta Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku